1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to travel accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with a combination pillow/blanket/poncho travel accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices related to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0262634 dated Dec. 1, 2005, Gottlieb disclosed a combination convertible blanket and pillow. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0059558 dated Mar. 11, 2010, Robinson, et al., disclosed a combination blanket/backpack seat cushion and hooded coat. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0235848 dated Oct. 2, 2008, Wilder, et al., disclosed a body comforter garment inside a pillow bed in a pillow. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,331 dated Mar. 23, 1999, Barajas disclosed a combination seat cushion and personal cover. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0144550 dated Jun. 14, 2012, Nejad disclosed a poncho style blanket with attached pillow and hood. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,464,374 dated Jun. 18, 2013, Thayer disclosed a multi-functional, convertible blanket. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.